1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor wafer including a plurality of semiconductor chips divided by a dicing line, and a method for testing the same.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor wafer wherein a plurality of terminals contained in one of a plurality of semiconductor chips are connected by wirings on a dicing line, and pads for testing are provided on the dicing line has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-214638). In this case, the same potentials can be simultaneously applied to a plurality of terminals by contacting a probe to one pad for testing. Thereby, simultaneous measurements can be feasible, and the wafer measuring time can be shortened.